


churn the fire in me

by vinkie



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinkie/pseuds/vinkie
Summary: oneshot •where galo and lio finally burn together.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	churn the fire in me

**Author's Note:**

> heyy! so, this fic will be all undercase for the sake of laziness and because it feels nicer for this fic. 
> 
> enjoy :)
> 
> \- cookie☆

galo saw lio there, on the edge of the cliff. his pastel lime green hair blew in the soft wind, the sunset highlighting his hair. his black clothes, glossy yet dark. 

galo's eyes were fixated on **him.** he was the king, and galo was a lowly servant. and as much as he would have _liked_ to deny that he didn't like him like that, that it was just a facade; the pulsing heart in his body, that throbbed in his head... told him otherwise.

he couldn't help but stare. how could he **_not?_** his eyes as deep as the lavenders that he clutched in his hands so tightly, the specks and flickers of amber brown and fire red. he was a fire, and galo was a moth. he was an idiot. 

to think lio would ever return feelings to such an idiot like him. it was pathetic to even have hope.

but something in his mind told him to give it a shot. to keep strong and endure it. that even if the odds were against him, he could make it to the other side. the chances of him reciprocating were slim... _but never zero._

rocks and sand crushed underneath his feet, succumbing to the unbearable weight that was upon them. he was so close to lio. the smell of burning ashes should have fended him off. it should have revolted him. after all, he _was_ a firefighter.

but he liked the smell. 

it reminded him of lio. 

"lio." he spoke, his voice husky and gruff.

lio turned around, and galo was blessed with the lavender eyes staring into his. those same eyes that helped him defeat kray, those same eyes that accepted him. 

and he was staring into them right now. 

"galo...?" he asked, staring up into his deep ocean eyes. 

"i.." he stammered. _get a grip on yourself, galo! i know he's pretty and all, but don't let that stop you from your confession!_

"you. you put a smile on my face whenever you're around. the thought of you insulting me, and calling me an idiot... as stupid as this seems... _it puts a smile on my face."_

"i hate how you make me feel. i hate that i can't help but smile at every insult, every joke you make to me. with anyone else, my pulse... it stays. it never falters, nor speeds up. but with you, lio... well,"

**"you're a special case."**

"you're the fire i didn't know i needed. you're the bursting energy ready to leap off my chest. and coming from a fireman, that shouldn't be tolerated. at all. but you... you make me forget i was ever anything. you make me feel... myself again. freed from these shackles of burdens upon burdens. how do you do this? how? i ask myself this question every day." 

"and even though i think- no, i **know** you don't like me the same way, i just couldn't help but-" 

**"galo."** lio stopped him from rambling on. 

his eyes shaping into crescents, and the corners of his mouth turning up, he softly spoke. 

"i can't believe... you feel exactly as i do. your heart... it burns mine. it somehow makes your way inside my heart, and it exterminates the cold ice i've been feeling for so long. it demolishes the vold, the lonely, and it protects... i don't know why you have this effect on me. i don't know how, either. and i certainly don't know why. but all i know is that you and i.. however long we last, at this very moment, are meant to be." 

lio's hand laid itself on galo's chest, his heart warning, lio smiling all the way. 

"i wouldn't ask for anything better, lio." 

the sunset was coming to an end, and galo picked up lio, twirling him around, before placing him back down onto the soil. 

blue eyes stared into lavender, and galo tucked a flower into lio's hair. "you look prettier with the flower." it bloomed as soon as he put it in. "i guess it was just a pure coincidence." lio smiled. 

"coincidence or not... that flower grew. lio fotia, will you help me on my journey to figure out how to fall in love?" 

lio grinned, before whispering in galo's ear, "why would i not?" 

the fire churned in both their hearts, as the blue and purple finally clashed together in harmony, intertwining with the stars in the sky, as the moon shone through the mysterious trees. 

"goddamn, galo. you're such an idiot..."

**"but you're my idiot."**

**END**


End file.
